bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zniknięcia w Soul Society
| konflikt = Incydent Hollowfikacji | data = około 1900 roku | miejsce = Rukongai, Soul Society | wynik = *Zespół zadaniowy 9. Oddziału zostaje wysłany by zbadać zniknięcia w Rukongai. *Kapitan Kensei Muguruma ratuje Shūheia Hisagiego i jego przyjaciół. *Kapitan Kisuke Urahara wysyła swoją wicekapitan Hiyori Sarugaki do pomocy w badaniach. *Zespół 9. Oddziału zostaje zaatakowany przez niewidocznych napastników. | uczestnicy = *Kapitan Shinji Hirako *Kapitan Kensei Muguruma *Kapitan Kisuke Urahara *Wicekapitan Sōsuke Aizen *Wicekapitan Mashiro Kuna *Wicekapitan Hiyori Sarugaki *Żołnierz trzeciej rangi Heizō Kasaki † *Żołnierz czwartej rangi Shinobu Eishima † *Żołnierz piątej rangi Kaname Tōsen *Żołnierz szóstej rangi Izaemon Tōdō † *Żołnierz trzeciej rangi Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Shūhei Hisagi }} Zniknięcia w Soul Society to tajemnicze wydarzenie, do którego doszło na terenie Rukongai, 9 lat po inauguracji Kisuke Urahary na kapitana. Gdy Seireitei wykrywa niewyjaśnione zniknięcia dusz, do akcji rusza 9. Oddział kapitana Mugurumy. Sprawa przyjmuje jednak nieoczekiwany obrót. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Eksperyment pod osłoną nocy Rukongai, 9 lat po objęciu posady kapitana 12. Oddziału przez Kisuke Uraharę. Jest noc. Trzy dusze krzyczą w agonii, chwytając się za gardła, gdy z ich ust wydobywa się substancja. Kiedy eksplodują, jedna z trzech tajemniczych osób, które przyglądały się zjawisku, rozkłada parasolu, by zasłonić ich przed substancją. Ktoś stwierdza, że najwyraźniej zwykłe dusze nie mogą wytrzymać w tej postaci. Gdy pyta, czy przerywają badania, inna osoba zaprzecza. Wkrótce znowu poeksperymentujemy – odpowiada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 1-2 thumb|left|190px|Hiyori domaga się powitania Kapitan Hirako spaceruje po Seireitei w asyście swego wicekapitana, gdy dobiega go charakterystyczny stukot chodaków Urahary. Kapitan 12. Oddziału nadchodzi w towarzystwie Hiyori i Kurotsuchiego. Shinji wita kolegę, a gdy ten odpowiada, karci go za to, że ten wciąż zwraca się do niego oficjalnie. Uprzejmie pozdrawia Mayuriego, jednak ten przypomina mu – nazywając go irytującym – by się nie spoufalał i zwracał się do niego po nazwisku. Hirako pyta, czy Urahara słyszał najświeższe wiadomości, lecz wtedy wściekła Hiyori wymierza mu kopniaka, ponieważ nie raczył się z nią przywitać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 4-6 thumb|left|190px|Szaty, pozostawione przez znikające dusze Urahara uśmiecha się, gdy Hirako i Sarugaki kłócą się, obrzucając nawzajem wyzwiskami. Korzystając z chwilowej niedyspozycji swego dowódcy, Sōsuke pyta Kisuke, czy słyszał już o sprawie. Wyjaśnia niczego nieświadomemu Uraharze, iż chodzi o nieodgadnione zniknięcia dusz na terenie Rukongai. Mocując się z Hiyori, Shinji woła, że on chciał to wyjaśnić, a Sōsuke podbiera mu kwestie. Poważniejąc, tłumaczy, iż około miesiąc temu dusze zaczęły znikać w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Dusza za duszą znika z nieodgadnionych przyczyn.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strona 7 Kisuke zastanawia się, czy dusze zwyczajnie nie zmieniają miejsca zamieszkania. Hirako zaprzecza; oznajmia, iż mieszkańcy ot, nagle znikają, pozostawiając zaledwie odzież. Tłumaczy, iż w przypadku śmierci ich ciuchy również zamieniłyby się w Reishi. Powtarza słowa kapitan Unohany, która powiedziała, iż dusze z niewiadomych przyczyn nagle przestały być w stanie utrzymywać ludzką postać. Urahara zamyśla się. Shinji dodaje, iż 9. Oddział właśnie rozpoczął śledztwo w tej sprawie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 8-9 9. Oddział Mugurumy rusza do akcji thumb|right|190px|Elita 9. Oddziału 9. Oddział Mugurumy rusza do akcji. Wicekapitan Mashiro Kuna robi Kenseiowi wyrzuty, pytając, co miał na myśli mówiąc „niewyjaśnione”. Dowódca denerwuje się, krzycząc, że niewyjaśnione to takie, których nie da się wyjaśnić. Nakazuje jej być cicho, lecz Mashiro nadal narzeka, pytając, dlaczego kapitan musi badać sprawę osobiście. Lamentuje, że wysłali dziesięć osób w oddziale zwiadowczym, więc wystarczy poczekać na ich powrót. Podejrzewa, iż Kensei jak zwykle chce się popisać. Pozostali oficerowie uspokajają i przytrzymują kapitana, którego nerwy wiszą na włosku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 9-11 thumb|left|190px|Kompani przytrzymują kapitana Muguruma ze złością przypomina, iż nie zmuszali jej by z nimi poszła, i każe jej wracać do domu. Kuna wypomina, iż jej zadaniem jest mu towarzyszyć, a pytając, czy Kensei naprawdę tego nie rozumie, nazywa go głuptasem. Słysząc to, Kensei balansuje na granicy szaleństwa. Tymczasem Mashiro rzuca się na ziemię, miotając się i grymasząc, że chce słodkie ohagi. Współczując kapitanowi, podwładni pytają, co mają zrobić z wicekapitan Kuną. Poirytowany dowódca odpiera, by ją to zostawili, gdy wtem dobiega ich krzyk.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strona 11 thumb|right|190px|Kensei rozprawia się z Hollowem Shinigami zauważają trzech chłopców, którzy w strachu uciekają przed ogromnym Hollowem. Kapitan Muguruma wyciąga Zanpakutō, nakazując oficerom rozprawić się z potworem. Cała czwórka rusza na wydającego przeciągłe ryki Hollowa, tnąc go. Jeden z uciekających, chłopiec o kruczoczarnych włosach przewraca się i upada tuż przed Kenseiem. Shinigami kieruje ostrze w stronę bestii i uwalnia Shikai – Tachikaze, błyskawicznie powalając monstrum. Spokojnie spogląda na to, po czym na powrót chowa miecz. Gdy drobny chłopiec uderza w płacz, kapitan Muguruma orzeka, że miast płakać, powinien cieszyć się, że żyje. Rozciąga usta w dantejskim, mrożącym krew w żyłach uśmiechu, każąc mu się natychmiast uśmiechnąć, ale Eishima orzeka, iż to raczej nie pomoże.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 12-17 thumb|left|190px|„No, uśmiechnij się!” Kensei dźwiga chłopca na nogi i pyta o jego imię. Gdy ten z zapłakaną, otartą twarzą odpowiada, że nazywa się Shūhei, kapitan 9.Oddziału komentuje, iż to imię godne prawdziwego mężczyzny. Wtedy pojawia się Mashiro, której nie było przy walce. Woła, by spojrzeli co znalazła w krzakach. Kuna pokazuje im Shikakushō, tradycyjną szatę Shinigami, i mówi, że znalazła ich aż dziesięć. Jest ciekawa, co to znaczy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 17-19 thumb|right|190px|Porzucone szaty Shinigami Mashiro zastanawia się, czy ilość szat ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Kensei jednak nakazuje jej zamilknąć. Ze zgrozą wpatruje się w znalezisko, przypominając, że właśnie dziesięć osób liczył oddział zwiadowczy. Dziewczyna beztrosko pyta, czy zwiadowcy porozbierali się, lecz kapitan pyta ją, czy kiedykolwiek widziała, by ktoś zdjął kimono bez rozwiązania pasa, bądź skarpety bez zdejmowania sandałów. Rozkazuje Eishimie aby poinformował Seireitei, że właśnie doszło do pierwszych zniknięć wśród Shinigami. Nakazuje, by Todō sprowadził badaczy z 12. Oddziału, a Kasaki przyniósł namioty. thumb|left|190px|Tatuaż Kenseia przykuwa wzrok młodego [[Shūheia]] Wyjaśnia, iż rozbiją tu obóz, bowiem ktokolwiek obrał na celownik Shinigami, wkrótce zwróci się przeciw Seireitei. Mówi, że muszą go zlikwidować nim się to stanie, a podwładni wyruszają. Gdy żołnierz z zakrytą twarzą pyta, co z nim, Muguruma odpiera, iż razem przeczeszą okolicę. Kensei każe dzieciakom natychmiast wracać do domu. Młody Shūhei Hisagi wpatruje się w kapitana i wytatuowaną na jego piersi liczbę 69.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 1-7 Badacz z SRT thumb|right|190px|Pomyślny eksperyment W Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii Kurotsuchi podnosi fiolkę do oczu, zadowolony z rezultatu. Niecierpliwie pyta, co z pojemnikiem numer 22. Popędza niosącą chwiejące się pojemniki Hiyori, mówiąc, że niebawem zastanie ich noc. Sarugaki z wściekłością rozbija naczynia. Wyciąga w jego stronę palec i z krzykiem domaga się szacunku za pomoc. Nie pojmując takiego zachowania, Mayuri orzeka, że jej nerwowość jest irytująca. Hiyori krzyczy, że nie wie, dlaczego mu pomaga, skoro to ona jest wicekapitanem. Prosi, by przypomniał jej swoją rangę, lecz Mayuri przewraca oczami i komentując, że nie interesują go ich przyziemne stopnie i tytuły. Hiyori woła, iż jest on zaledwie 3. Oficerem, więc to ona jest ważniejsza. Naukowiec objaśnia, iż w SRT to on jest jednak zastępcą kierownika, a ona szefową laboratorium, toteż to on wydaje tu rozkazy. Gotująca się od złości Sarugaki woła Kisuke.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strona 7-9 thumb|left|190px|Kisuke i Gigai Przecierając oczy ze zmęczenia Kisuke wychodzi z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Prosi, by byli ciut ciszej, ponieważ nie zmrużył dziś oka. Hiyori domaga się od niego prawidłowego wyszkolenia Mayuriego, ale wycisza się, spoglądając na bezwładnie zawieszone na plecach Urahary ciało. Ten wyjaśnia, iż to nowy prototyp Gigai. Tłumaczy, że kiedy Hirako powiedział im, iż według kapitan Unohany dusze, które zniknęły z Rukongai, przestały być w stanie utrzymywać swoją postać, pomyślał, iż gdyby dematerializującą się duszę umieścić w innym ciele, być może byliby w stanie ją uratować. Wtedy ktoś uderza w drzwi; wysłannik Kenseia, Izaemon Tōdō przedstawia się, wołając, iż bezzwłocznie musi porozmawiać z kapitanem 12. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 9-10 thumb|right|190px|Hiyori zgadza się wyruszyć Kiedy Tōdō wyjaśnia im całą sytuację, Urahara zapewnia go, iż niedługo ktoś z jego oddziału dotrze na miejsce. Po odejściu żołnierza, Kisuke gratuluje Hiyori, wybierając ją. Wicekapitan odpowiada mu na to w wulgarny sposób, nigdzie się nie wybierając. Każe wybrać mu kogoś niższego stopniem i wskazuje na Akona. Chłopiec sugeruje, że być może Sarugaki powinna ustąpić ze stanowiska, skoro tak nie podoba jej się ta praca. Uchyla się przed kopniakiem odgrażającej się Hiyori, po czym podaje Kurotsuchiemu słoik, a Mayuri chwali go słowami: „dobra robota!”. Słysząc to, Sarugaki jest pewna, że rychło coś ją trafi. Unosi ręce, jakby w oczekiwaniu. Kisuke z uśmiechem prosi, by się tak nie denerwowała. Oznajmia, iż tylko jej może powierzyć tak ważną i odpowiedzialną misję. Mówi, by wzięła wszystko, czego potrzebuje, nawet z pokoi kapitana. Dodaje, że liczy na nią. Dąsając się lekko, zarumieniona Hiyori ulega, jednakże zapowiada, że naciągnie go na takie koszta delegacji, że jeszcze pójdzie mu w pięty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 10-12 Upadek 9. Oddziału thumb|left|190px|Warta przed namiotem Eishima i zamaskowany żołnierz pełnią wartę przed rozbitym namiotem. Ciemność rozświetlają dwie wbite w ziemię pochodnie i blask księżyca. Tōdō powraca, proponując zmianę zamaskowanego kolegi. Ten nie zgadza się, odpowiadając, że powinni czuwać we trzech. Eishima postanawia, że będą odpoczywać na zmianę, co godzinę. Mówi, by Tōdō zajął się rejonem odpoczywającego Kasakiego, na co Izaemon przystaje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 12-13 thumb|right|190px|Mashiro ma sprośne sny W środku namiotu Kensei i Kasaki z zamkniętymi oczami siedzą przy strzelającym ogniu. Obaj są w pełnej gotowości. Kapitan trzyma miecz oparty o swoje ramię. Tymczasem Mashiro, mimo grożącego im niebezpieczeństwa śpi snem sprawiedliwego, ślini się i drapie pod szatą. Gdy Kensei poprawia jej rozpięty dekolt, ta chwyta go przez sen, sprośnie nazywając go niegrzecznym chłopcem. Kapitan odgraża, że zaraz ją uderzy. Wtedy dobiegają ich krzyki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 14-15 thumb|left|190px|Zdrada w szeregach! Słysząc krzyki kompanów, kapitan i Kasaki natychmiast zrywają się. Kensei wypada z namiotu. Jego oczom ukazuje się następująca scena: Eishima leży na ziemi w kałuży krwi; tuż obok leży zamaskowany żołnierz z głową rozbitą o głaz, natomiast dalej stoi Tōdō z wyciągniętym Zanpakutō. Kapitan pyta go, co to ma znaczyć, gdy mężczyzna odwraca lekko głowę, a krew tryska z jego rany. Tōdō upada na ziemię. Kapitan dobywa miecza, nakazując Kasakiemu uważać – znaleźli się w zasadzce napastnika. Kiedy krzyczy, by Mashiro wstawała, niewidzialny oprawca tnie Izaemona. Ciemność nadciąga na zdumionego, oszołomionego Kenseia. Wówczas miecz na wylot przebija klatkę piersiową kapitana 9. Oddziału. Muguruma odwraca głowę, rozpoznając mordercę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 15-18 thumb|right|190px|Urahara wybiega z laboratorium W tym samym czasie w Seireitei rozlega się alarm. Wszyscy kapitanowie otrzymują rozkaz stawienia się w kwaterach 1. Oddziału. Alarm przerywa drzemkę Urahary. Alarmujący przekazuje przerażającą wiadomość: to sytuacja nadzwyczajna – Reiatsu kapitana 9. Oddziału Kenseia Mugurumy oraz wicekapitan Mashiro Kuny zniknęły. Kisuke podrywa się; wpada do laboratorium, pytając, gdzie jest Hiyori. Nikorun odpowiada mu, że wicekapitan Sarugaki przed chwilą wyruszyła w drogę. Alarmujący powtarza komunikat do wszystkich jednostek i kapitanów Gotei 13. Urahara stwierdza w myślach, że to on powinien iść. Powinien przewidzieć, że do tego dojdzie. Hiyori Sarugaki przemierza las Fugai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 19-21 Następstwa Wszechkapitan Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto zwołuje nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13. Informuje, że w środku nocy członkowie 9. Oddziału przestali wyczuwać Reiatsu kapitana Mugurumy i wicekapitan Kuny. Oznajmia, iż przyczyny incydentu pozostają nieznane. Postanawia wysłać pięciu oficerów, którzy jeszcze tej samej nocy udadzą się na miejsce zdarzenia – do lasu Fugai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 1-3 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Wydarzenia